A new world of furs
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: A story about furries enjoy rated for slash and language and a bit of violence Story is now DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know its been awhile sense I wrote something with the rough months I've had but I got to thinking why not try something new so I am hope you all enjoy this is a story for all furries and fur lovers and well anyone else**

**Chapter 1 time to move.**

**Disclaimer I own only my character all others I had permission to use**

**Last but not least enjoy and review.**

The sun had rose on what felt like another day to everyone all but a select few one inparticular was a wolf dragon by the name of Blueblaze who also went by the name Silver. As he rolled out of bed onto his footpaws and stretched he had an unusual feeling inside of him on this day. He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt removing the hair from his eyes as he got dressed he wasn't a morning wolf but his dreams lately kept him from sleeping and he wasn't sure why. Silver sighed softly and walked downstairs and turned on the TV just seeing the same old stuff on the news and just humans talking about this and that. Soon time passed and he went outside seeing mostly all humans if there was one thing they didn't like it was furries and what made it worse most of the furs in the town were gay or bi which the humans also hated them for. Silver ignored any glances or harsh words from them as he learned not to. Soon enough he reached where he was going and walked into a building labeled FURS ONLY As Blue looked at the screens around him he spotted something strange on one of them he motioned to a nearby wolf that was white and one who he had known for sometime.

"Hey Cryo come take a look at this." Silver said his voice seemed a mixture of him being older yet still a hint of being young.

"What/s up Blue?" Cryo asked curiously as he walked over and looked at the screen his eyes going wide eyed."

The screen showed seismic activity under the earth and it was out of control both of them knowing what may happen. Both hit a button on their desks they were seated at as messages were sent to all the furs in the town they were in by any means needed the message said

ATTENTION.

Please meet for an emergency meeting right now this isn't a joke thank you for the time of reading this

Soon after the message was sent all the furs from the town gathered right by where Cryo and Blue were at as they heard whispers about what was going on.

"Now as you all may know we've been keeping a close eye on any strange activity underground and a few days ago we noticed a change at first we thought it was nothing to worry about."

"However." Cryo took over "The seismic activity has been still changing into something far worse than what we thought. We figured it would only be an earthquake or something forming but we now know that this planet will blow up."

Both heard gasps and whispers as they heard one call out

"How do you guys know this will come to happen?"

Blaze motioned for the furs to fallow him one at a time as he walked into the building and showed them the monitors and readings.

"As you can clearly see the core of the earth is eroding away and without it the planet will die and blow up. There is nothing to fear though we made sure if this ever came to happen we would be prepared for it and we are we've recently located a planet much like this one but with no other life on it we can make that our new home from what we've also read the atmosphere for the new planet is the exact same as the one here. Now we all need to get packed and ready to go we'll be leaving shortly."

Cryo along with the other furs nodded as they all went back to their houses however Blue saw one fur who seemed different he was wearing blue jeans and was wearing a coat but he could tell under it seeing the word fishnet written on the shirt Silver shifted his wings slightly. As he walked up to the wolf.

"Hey there you should get packing as well after all as the rule goes no furry gets left behind no matter the gender sexuality or species."

The wolf nods as they both go their separate ways and soon get packed.

"I never thought the day would come when we all had to leave here. Silver said to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter many more to come please review and let me know what you guys think of it so far**


	2. Chapter 2 blast off and a new home

**Hey guys and girls I've returned with another chapter sorry if the last one was a bit fast paced and everything it is most likely the hardest part that will be in the story but for now enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Blast off and a new home**

**Disclaimer I own only my character (listed in my profile) all others I was given permission to use.**

The time limit was up fore Silver and all the others. They assembled back at the place where Cryo and Silver both worked at and were all prepared. Cryo pushed a button not far from where all were standing numerous ships appeared and were ready to be boarded one by one each fur got aboard a ship. Everyone was soon loaded and accounted for each ship however was going to a different planet. The ships soon blasted off into space much like a rocket would do.

Silver looked around he felt uneasy there were quite a lot of furs on his ship he was on many who he didn't know as his paws rubbing at his forehead he just tried to relax as he felt a paw on his shoulder looking up to see Cryo as he gave a small smile happy to at least know one person onboard. Cryo sat next to Blaze he could tell there was a lot going on in Silvers mind after having worked with him for so long it became a habit of Cryos to know when Blaze was pretending to act ok. 

"Hey Cryo do you know anyone on here?" Silver asked curiously trying to keep his voice from being shaky to show any fear.

"Blaze its alright I know how you feel there's nothing to be worried about as for knowing anyone I am afraid I don't I am sorry blaze."

"Well there's not much to be worried about after all it's just a new place I look at it as a new beginning." said a panther walking over apparently overhearing the two talk.

Blaze looked around quickly to see a black panther who had a British accent while he spoke which seemed to surprise Blaze quite a bit. His body suddenly calmed slightly as they heard a voice over an intercom saying.

"please buckle up we are preparing to land it may be a very bumpy ride we hope you enjoyed your time traveling in space with us."

Not even a moment after that there was a loud CRASH and most furs went forward but stayed in their seat like a harness or seatbelt would do. Once they all were sure they landed they each grabbed their things and started unloading they stood in awe at the site before them it looked just like earth a clear sky places already built it was quite a shock to all of them that they all had to take it in Silver and Cryo went their separate ways both saying they'll catch up with each other later sometime. As Silver was walking he accidentally bumped into someone. 

"oh I'm terribly sorry about that I didn't mean to." Silver was cut off as the one he bumped into turned around a few feet taller than him seeing it was another wolf and a cute one to. So cute it made Silvers mind go into a fantasy and it even made his heart skip a beat.

"Its alright there's no need to apologize to me we're all new here after all." Silver saw the other wolf had his paw extended and gladly took it in his own getting to his feet.

"Thank you I'm Silver but most call me Blaze." he saw the other wolf nod and smile at him.

"Well Blaze its good to meet you my name is Remnic but most call me Rem for short I do hope to see you around."

"Y-yeah same here." Silver didn't know what to say at this point his mind was so flooded with thoughts he just walked off to find his place his memory was really good when he got to his house he opened his door and started to unpack his things and sighed. Once he was all unpacked he heard a knock at his door. 

"_wonder who that could be odd someone already knows where I live at." _as blaze thought he went to the door and opened it only to be confronted by the sight of the wolf and panther along with two others who Silver had no idea who they were the sight of all of them actually made Blaze pass out as the two furs Silver didn't know moved quick and caught him and laid him on his bed.

"wow Rem I know you said this one was cute but he really is."

"I know he is though I hope he's alright think we gave him quite a shock."

." he'll be ok he is really shy much like you rem." the panther joked at Remnic 

Rem stayed quiet and looked at the wolf as did the others.

"So Rem tell us again how did you meet this wolf?" 

"Yes me and Tyco are curious on how you did after all it's not often we come across such a young and sexy wolf like you and him everyday.

"Well I know you three are curious so here's what happened. _I was walking around just to get to know the town and when I felt someone bump against my forearm I saw the wolf who tried to apologize I understood and could tell he seemed really uneasy shy and tensed up around me once he took off I noticed he dropped his address paper on the ground so I figured I'd also let you guys take a look at the one I ran into. _and that's all of what had happened.

Tyco looked at Rem and nodded as did the other two now fully understanding. Tyco got up and flicked a paw as the other fallowed him Rem and the panther watched them as they walked out of the house.

"What's up Tyco something bothering you?"

Tyco shakes his head. "No Tasx everything is fine do you think we should take the young pup for a date?"

Tasx chuckled slightly and gave a nod . "couldn't hurt could it after all I can see your falling for him." Tyco gave a playful growl at Tasx comment. "Who says your not?"

With that Tyco and Tasx walked back into the room both acting like nothing had happened just looking over silver. Hoping he was ok. 

**Well hope you all enjoyed so please R&R much needed to know what you all think flames always are welcome to**


	3. Chapter 3 Date

**I know its been awhile sense I last wrote anything and I'm apologizing for it I've been dealing with a lot of bs lately and its prevented me from writing anything so sorry for the guys who were looking forward to reading the chapter and that its taken so long for me to get to **

**Disclaimer I own my own character all others are property of my friends who I got permission to use them **

**Also before I start this chapter I'd like to say this is a special chapter for my boyfriend for his birthday hope you enjoy it**

**Also this chapter will contain M/M yiff if your not into it don't read this chapter if you like it than dive right in**

**Chapter 3 date**

Silver was slowly waking as he raised a paw to his forehead trying to remember what happened and he finally did. As he removed his paw from his forehead he looked around and saw Tyco Tasx Rem and Eli watching over him. He than sat up rubbing his eyes as his golden eyes scanned the four of them and he gave a weak smile.

"Well good to see your awake now." Rem said extending a paw to Blaze who shook it gently feeling a bit nervous he than realized that Tyco and Tasx were much taller than Rem Eli and himself as he gulped slightly.

Tyco and Tasx gave a smile as Tyco gave Blaze a lick actually lifting him into the air as he fell back onto his ass actually letting out a giggle. Rem and Eli got up as they walked out of the house and back to their own where a lion was there to greet them with a warm smile.

"Hey sweetie." Rem and Eli both said kissing the lion as they went to find a change of clothes. While both were getting undressed Rem thought he'd have a bit of fun with Eli as he bent over and shook his ass to him as a gesture that some would take as "come fuck me big boy" Eli recognized that invite so well he walked over and traced one of his paws along Rems tailhole with a smirk. As he felt Rem shudder slightly just from that little big

"come on babe you know you want me so badly." Eli knew Rem was right as he moved a paw around his sheath and started rubbing it slowly as he murred deeply as his tip started showing as than his length fully unsheathed. Eli than proceeded by pressing his tip against Rems tailhole and slowly pushed in and once he was he gave Rem time to adjust to it before he started to slowly thrust in and out of his tight tailhole s he leaned forward and kissed Rem passionately. Rem moaned into the kiss at each thrust Eli made into him as his own cock unsheathed and he started to paw himself off from the oncoming pleasure he felt as both moaned into the others muzzle. Eli felt himself get close and he could tell Rem was also as pre coated Rems hard cock and Elis pre lubing Rems tailhole as suddenly they both let out a loud moan and both came at the same time as Rems seed shot very far from the feel of Elis inside of him as they murred and kissed and both collapsed laying on the floor panting.

Blaze looked to Tyco and Tasx with a smile unsure what to ask the two of them as he got up and padded around digi graded and got himself some water to drink feeling quite hot as his tail swished slowly. They sat and talked for a little while learned more about one another so Silver could feel more comfortable around both of them. Blaze looked to the time and saw it was getting a bit late as Tyco and Tasx nodded to each other.

"Hey Blaze can you come with us?"

"Where to?" Blazed asked as he cocked his c=head looking confused.

"its a place we found not long ago I heard its nice to watch sunsets at."

Blaze pondered the question for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Alright I'll go with you both."

They got up from where they were and walked out the door as Silver locked the door and fallowed Tyco and Tasx down some streets Silver still was very unsure where he was going as soon they stopped and turned going into a restaurant and Blaze looked really confused by this point. As they all got a table and some food to eat as they sat they looked out the window and sure enough the sun was setting and it looked very beautiful .

"it's a nice sunset isn't it." Blaze said with a smile.

Tyco and Tasx both whispered under their breath. "Almost as beautiful as you."

Suddenly Silvers ears perked as if hearing what they'd but he didn't hear it as they finished their meals and paid for it. They started walking back to Silvers place when they got separated due to the crowd and silver bumped into someone who turned around and growled darkly at him.

"What the hells the deal you asshole?"

"H-Hey I didn't mean to ok it was an accident."

The one he bumped into rose his paw which was in a fist and punched silver hard in the face knocking him off his feet and onto the hard ground as he got up slowly and shaky as he ran at the guy his own fist clenched only succeeding in getting him in the stomach as he coughed hard and fell to his knees. Tyco and Tasx noticed a lot of others running the other way and looked and didn't see Silver but instead a huge crowd of furs and they rushed to see what the deal was. When they got to the crowd they immediately saw silver and Tyco growled loudly and tapped the guy on the shoulder who turned around to come face to face with a large set of teeth as he backed away as Tyco swung his tail knocking the guy numerous feet away and went after him while he was still down Tasx put a paw on his shoulder and shook his head holding him back.

"Let the fool go Silver looks to be ok a few bruises but that should be it. Tyco scooped up silver in his paws and they walked back to their own place and laid him on a bed just perfect for his size. As they leaned in and gently gave silver a kiss on the muzzle and whispered to him.

"we love you and won't let anyone hurt you."

**End of chapter**

**Alright tell me what you guys thought and flames are accepted as always. **


	4. Chapter 4 showing True love

**I own nothing but my character all others I got permission to use please R&R also this story will contain M/M/M yiff if you don't like it don't read but none the less**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4 showing true love **

Tyco and Tasx both smiled at Blaze before walking out of the room. Blaze sat up blushing deeply a lot running though his mind. He stretched thinking of how much had happened to him as his tail slowly swished . Soon he got up and slowly walked around to keep himself awake the door suddenly opened and Blaze out of his instinct got defensive as he heard a giggle.

"I see your up and moving around that is good." Tyco gave him a warm smile and a murr before gently licking him lifting him off the ground. Tyco felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around just to have a tongue moved into his own muzzle seeing it was Tasx as the two had a deep passionate kiss Blaze watched blushing really red. Tyco and Tasx grinned at him and got up swishing their tails together as the slowly walked to their room their tails motioning for Silver to fallow them.

Meanwhile Eli and Rem shifted and woke up after their yiff session and a rest as both got dressed and smiled giving each other a kiss before going downstairs to give Yoru a kiss as well.

"sounds like you both had some fun he smiled and winked."

"yeah we did tonight it'll be your turn with me babe." Eli said with a warm smile.

Yoru smiled at them both "so where are you both off to?" Rem told him they were going off to see Blaze Tyco and Tasx as he saw Yoru give a nod.

"mind if I come along with you both?" Your asked "I'd like to meet them."

Rem nodded and smiled opening the door as they all walked out and started walking down the street seeing a lot of other furs either who were out shopping or on a date. They kept walking soon reaching the door as they knocked but didn't get an answer.

"what are they not home or something damn." Rem put his ear to the door listening.

Back inside Tyco and Tasx were laying on their bed as blaze smiled they all in their bare fur as each one of them rubbed anothers sheath Tyco and Tasx's members were much bigger than Blaze as he blushed deeply. Both Tyco and Tasx looked at each other and smiled as they walked out of the room but not before blindfolding Silver so he couldn't tell what was going on as Tyco and Tasx walked out of the room. Silver was still blindfolded and only murred softly as he suddenly felt something cool rub against he tailhole causing him to moan softly he could tell it was lube wondering how ether of them would fit inside of him. Blaze soon got his answer as he felt one of the cocks push into his as he gasped loudly it didn't feel as big as what it was before and with he gasp he made Tyco took the opportunity to slide his cock into Silvers muzzle as they started slow letting Blaze suck and enjoy the pleasure than both going into a rhythm of thrusting as one started putting out the other would thrust in as the three of them were pleasured Tyco shifted while thrusting using one of his footpaws to rub at Blazes tip and length as Tasx used his paw to rub at Blazes balls and knot causing him to moan and making them all draw close to orgasm. With a few more thrusts and rubs Tasx released his seed into Blazes warm tight tailhole as Tyco released his into Blazes muzzle and he swallowed it all and Blaze releasing his load onto Tyco's footpaw they all smiled Blaze being sure there was no extra seed left other as he cleaned both of the members and Tyco's footpaw. They laid there and kissed each other and cuddled each other knowing the two showed their deep love for Blaze.

With no one answering the door Rem Eli and Yoru went and did some shopping and site seeing around the town and returned about an hour or two later giving another knock on the door this time however it opened as Tyco Tasx and Blaze smiled.

"Hi guys." the three of them said.

Rem nearly yelled. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THREE DOINGWE COULD HEAR YOU FROM A MILE AWAY."

They looked at him before they all started to laugh knowing he was joking but also knowing Rem had ether heard their moans or movement of them before hand.

**End of chapter**

**If you liked please review **


	5. Chapter 5 a farewell

**As I've said before I own only my characters in this story all others I got permission to use enjoy**

Silver was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock at his door as he got up and opened it he saw Tasx.

"Hey I need to talk with you silver its important." he says

Silver nods and sits on his bed looking at Tasx slightly curious and shaking a bit having a really bad feeling.

"you know me and Tyco love you its just difficult for us both right now we feel like you and the others can manage without us."

With that silver nods slowly in understandment as Tasx gets up and leaves seeing tears in his eyes

_I get a text on a Saturday I look and see that it's you like my heart you broke the new saying it's over._

Silver sat there shaking before putting his paws to his face and started to cry.

_Now feeling alone I don't know what to do staying here until it's over it's over now broken down just in tears I wonder why is always has to be me crash and burn alone again don't care my head keeps spinning around I wonder why it's always has to be me_

Silver couldn't help but cry he knew they cared for him and he cared for them but he felt more like he did something as his thoughts wondered he kept asking himself why it is always him and why is he always hurt.

_Why it has to be_

_I never thought I'd be here on my own waiting for the next chance to find someone new._

Silver laid there in his bed his eyes bloodshot from crying so much his body was still shaking he knew it would take a lot of time for him to recover from the loss.

_I'm alone I'm alone I lost it all my memories fade see I'm not ok cause I love you._

He looked around as he heard another knock on his door as he opened it seeing Rem and Eli there silver tried his best to look happy but failed miserably.

"what's wrong sweetie?" Eli asks

Rem looked to silver and hated seeing him like that.

_Now broken down in tears I wonder why it always has to be me crash and burn alone again don't care my head keeps spinning around I wonder why it's always me_

Silver sighs and tells Rem and Eli what he was told once again breaking down as he felt two paws wrap around him as Rem and Eli hugged him and nuzzled him

_Spending my life like it means nothing I'm losing it all out of my mind wonder why it is me._

"it will be ok babe you have us still." Rem says

Silver can only nod as Rem and Eli wipe his tears away. As they both got up

"we'll be back tomorrow baby." Rem says

_Now broken down just in tears I wonder why it always has to be me crash and burn alone again don't care my head keeps spinning around wonder why it is always has to be me _

Silver only nodded and watched them leave as he laid down crying until he fell asleep half way though the night he awoke with a bad pain in his heart it would affect him even when he was asleep as he went back to sleep

_Why it has to be me_

_Why it has to be me_


End file.
